Hidden Heritage
by Senna Sylvan
Summary: There is more than just wizards and witches in the wizarding world. There is an entirely separate war, that is kept to a very few families, and Neville Longbottom just happens to be from one of those families. Powerful/Secretive Neville. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Prologue**

_The dark, dusty interior of the bar matched the equally dirty appearance of the customers. The noise did nothing but enhance the general disgust of those who first entered, and had not been there before. However, people did not come to this bar for the atmosphere, or the friendly talks. No, what drew people here was much, much darker. Blood._

_Now, it wasn't that everyone drank the blood or used it for susteniance, although there were certainly a fair few of those types. What people really wanted was a certain kind of blood, blood that was largely unknown among the common wizarding populations, instead the knowledge being kept by only a few select families and those who lived on the other side, the darker side. Holy Blood._

_Holy Blood came from a race of beings who were only seen rarely, if ever, and largely outmatched the wizards in terms of power, although they numbered far below the population of wizards. However, they also had a taste for wizarding power, despite their own monstrous heights, liking to steal power from a witch or wizard until the victim died. They are drawn to wizards of great power, and places of choas, in order to fulfill their natural urges. Naturally, there were many of this race in England during the Dark Lords rise, and with Dumbledore remaining their. That is why there are so few records of truely powerfull wizards. Often times, they were killed off before they had the chance to grow in to their power and develope it. Unfortunently, the effects of such large power lasts for many years meaning there had been a constant presence of these Holy Beings since the rise and fall of Grindelwald._

_There is no way for a wizard to fend off these beasts. None at all. Any magic used against them will be absorbed, and the caster will immeadiately be recognized as a target rather than pray to these mythical beasts, and be torn apart by the force of the magic turned on them. This would probably bring to mind the question as to why these creatures aren't commonly known if there is nothing to prevent their attacks._

_This brings the story back to the few families who have knowledge of them. They aren't just normal families with a significant amount of power, although that was true. What really made these families stand out were their impure bloodlines, bloodlines that contained the power of these mythical beings. Although there were many families would carried the impurities, it is only the ones who carry a significant amount of blood of the race who recieve the knowledge. The other bloodlines, who carried only a small amount of impurity came to be called pure-bloods without ever questioning where their magic came from, when in fact their magic came from the Holy races. They did not carry enough of the bloodline to recieve any of the more powerful..._gifts_ that came with the blood._

_Now, back in the bar, a young boy, about the age of ten or eleven, stood silently in the shadows of the bar, ignored by the other patrons, much like he wanted to be. His hearing was sharper then most, so the snippets of information that past by his ears, over the noisy background music assualted his sense. It was only years of training that allowed him to sift through the information he was recieving to pick out the part he wanted._

_"...did you hear...Tuesday...Daily Prophet..."_

_"...have a drink...tonight...secret..."_

_"...Dark Lord...rise again...wait and see..."_

_"...Plans...in motion...you will soon...year..."_

_"...how much...blood...cost!..Ridiculous price..."_

_"Dangerous...neecessary...goals..."_

_The boy quickly turned his head in the direction of the last two snippets, observant eyes quickly finding the two cloaked men discussing the blood. He eased in silently, blending in with the shadows and remaining undetected by the ordinary wizards dealing with something that was far out of their range of expertise. It was going to get them killed if he didn't do something. And he knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it. _

_Sighing, he lifted his hand, and without hesitation, let loose a wave of power that was held in far greater concentration then anything any wizard could manage, and directed it towards the dealer and client. The wave of power hit the couple, and knockced them out quickly. He could have just used a stunner, but that would mean that the ministry would be alerted to the use of under age magic. That was something that he couldn't risk. He walked over to the pair, and searched them quickly, taking the bottles of blood. _

_He looked once more in disgust at the wizards who thought they could control a power far out of their control, and left the bar. No one had noticed the use of power or the events that had unfolded in the corner of the room. He left with none the wiser._

**.h.h.**

Neville Longbottom stared down at the paper in his hand, his mouth curving up in a cruel smile. The games were about to begin.

**A/N: Hey, this was just a story that popped into my head, so I wrote it. Please R&R! I'd like to hear your thoughts on it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Despite all wishes to the contrary, I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I rule the world.**

CHAPTER ONE

Neville Longbottom stepped off the train on to the legendary Hogwarts grounds unnoticed. He felt his lip rise in a sneer when he thought about how _innocent_ the other children were. Really. It wasn't that he held anything against them for their lack of knowledge of such matters, but it was truly ridiculous that it could reach such heights as to not notice the negative energy he was releasing. And it had been just a test.

That had received remarkably failing results.

He, from the edge just outside of the train where he had been standing on the sidelines, allowed himself to be herded over to the large man who kept calling out, "Fer's years over here!"

He sighed again, as he moved along into the boats, forcing an expression of awed stupidity to his face at the first sight of the magnificent castle, while inwardly he cast out his senses to see if there was any danger near by... there. He could feel it. Flickering in and about, weak, but definitely there. Neville could barely force himself to restrain the growl that begged to be released from his lips. He had certainly been prepared for some opposition upon the arrival to Hogwarts, but he had been hoping rather naively that the castle wards would hold the Blood out. Or at least make them as weak as a ghost or a poltergeist so he could just ignore it.

Alas, those pleasant dreams were not to be.

There was definitely a Blood here, at Hogwarts, but it was still weak. Not weak in it's entirety, but weak from starvation. Neville had a feel that it drifted over here because of the large power beacon that Dumbledore constantly emitted. Sometimes he wished he could just tell the man about the Blood and teach him to properly shield his power, but the consequences for such an action were to much to consider.

He let out an aggravated sigh, as he moved into the Great Hall after McGonagall gave her speech, which he barely heard, and fell into line behind the other first years. Professor McGonagall called the first name:

"Abbot Hannah!"

Neville frowned, sensing the power of the Blood he felt closer than he thought it would be. He glanced around the room, knowing that everyone else would be far more interested in the sorting than what one of the numerous first years waiting was doing. He quickly found the Blood where it had taken up residency in the corner of the room. It appeared to be young, for the Blood, at least in what finesse it weld what power it had.

He kept his eye on it as his name was called.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

He made his way up to the stool, where he allowed the Deputy Headmistress to put the worn wizard's hat onto his head. Almost immediately he felt a probe to his mind, as the hat attempted to gain access to his thoughts and memories.

_Attempt_ being the operative word.

He had not been hunting blood since he was old enough to hold a knife to allow a piece of _clothing_ access to his thoughts, without a struggle. In the end though, he allowed the hat to enter his realm far enough to speak.

_What... astounding to see such mental control in one so young, _a voice said into his mind, presumably the hat, _I won't tell anyone what I see, _the hat explained to him quickly, feeling the suspicion the young boy held, _I just need to know your true personality to know where to sort you. I was enchanted to do this sort of thing you know. _

Neville felt one of his eyebrows lift into surprise. _You're Blood, _He thought to it. _Why would you allow yourself to be bound? Although I couldn't tell until we connected..._

He felt the Hat give the mental equivalent to a grin, _So you can tell, _it said. _Well. I didn't exactly allow myself to be bound, I was just too weak when I got to close to the founders of this school. _

_Wouldn't you have enough blood magic to protect yourself regardless?_

The hat snorted. _Young Hunter, I could destroy the world if I wanted to. They bound my blood, my soul. My body is destroyed. _

_Could you get it back?_

_What are you meaning? _The hat questioned suspiciously.

_I am just offering to free your soul if you wish. I don't like the blood, but I don't like manipulative and foolish wizards anymore._

The hat laughed heartily at the disregard the young hunter held for his elders, then sighed. _As much as I would love to be free, I think I would like to stay as a hat for a while more. I am fed well enough from the young wizards I sort, and I can absorb the extra power from the Headmaster from his office well enough. Being a hat would allow be to observe to the best of my abilities without getting involved._

_So the blood will choose a side?_

_Voldemort is offering an unlimited supply of power from any witch or wizard that is not himself. Many are tempted. _

Neville growled softly, but the sound went unheard from the audience. _Should I start looking for Allies? From the sound of it, you chose Dumbledore?_

_I am bound to the school. I have everything I could ask for. I do not wish it changed. But I will advise you, that now would be the time to pick up your hunting. I don't want the school touched._

The hunter gave a mental bow of compliance to the Blood. _You are elder blood, no? _The boy asked, moving on without allowing the hat to answer a question they both knew the answer to. _You are wise, and I will heed your advice. However, do you include the blood in the corner fair game?_

The Hat gave a mental shake of the head. _No, it would do you well to have an ally, an ally that knows what you are. You have enough power to sate her, for she is young. It is good to have a queen in the game where you are the King, no?_

The boy thought for a moment. The hat could almost feel the gears moving as he assessed the information. _That is true. I am a student, and don't have much movement available. An ally would be a strength. Now, if i allow you access to my memories, I will require your word that not a word will be spoken of it, unless I otherwise direct, or upon my death. Also... I hold no responsibility for what you see or the way you interpret it. _

The hat took a moment to consider. It would not give it's word lightly. Finally it sighed. _I see no fault in your logic. I will not hold you responsible for what I see, and I will not speak of it until your death, or permission is granted. I swear upon my blood. _

_By my blood, _Neville replied, _I accept. So is it done. _And let down the walls that had been holding the elder blood out.

Memories rushed over the hat, bloody scenes and training. The magic twisted itself into claws that tried to reach the hat, but was brutally pulled apart by the rigid self control of the young hunter. The hat gasped as it watched the murders of its kind, all displaying the same merciless efficiency he had shown when crushing the magic that tried to eliminate the intruder.

_I see..._ the hat mused when it finally resurfaced. _I understand why you would be so hesitant in sharing these memories... and why you wouldn't want me to see... However... I know where to place you now. _

_As much courage and bravery you showed in fighting the Blood, much like your parents, you are different. Cunning... You have the ability to do great things if you chose to come out of the shadows... No other place would you fit, than_

Neville closed his eyes tightly. As mature and hardened as he was, he was still only eleven, and he did NOT like where the hat was going.

"_Slytherin!"_

There was silence following the declaration, as the shocked occupants stared at the harmless looking boy, who was just as shocked as they were. A Longbottom in Slytherin? Such an unexpected shock had not occurred since Sirius Black had gone into Gryffindor. The Longbottoms had long since been a light family, and no one would have expected the young pure-blood from the light family to be entered into a dark house. No one applauded, as the young Longbottom made his way over to his new table, but his own shocking sorting was soon forgotten, as another name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

And the night continued.

**A/N: Okay, I had originally written out an explanation for my thoughts in this chapter. It was long, but I wrote it anyway, and had profusely thanked everyone for reading. But, for some reason, my computer felt the need to get rid of it all. ANNOYING. **

**So, I don't really feel like writing it out anymore. I'll get straight to the point. Thank you for reading. I really hope you are enjoying it. I will say that I am surprised as anyone that Neville ended up in Slytherin. It wasn't really supposed to turn out like that. So, from now on it will be a bit more AU then I as originally planning. But, plans are revised, and I have an idea where the next chapter will go. I hope to have it out soon. **

**And please review. I don't care if it's good or bad, liked or disliked. Flamed. Anything. I just want some feedback. **

**If anyone reads it. *crying***


End file.
